The New Kid on the Block
by holagurrrlxoxo
Summary: She walked off the plane, only to find the cutest boy staring at her. Maybe, just maybe, Westchester would be good enough for the new kid on the block, Massie Block. And everyone else would take a step back, and let the real alpha make her way. R&R!
1. Preview

**Sometimes, your heart wishes for you...**

She walked off the plane only to find what she had wished for, a verrry cute boy.

**And what you wish for, is what you get...**

"Don't you really want a new girl? This school is way to boring."

"Yea, I do. I kinda wish we had a new girl."

"Who is that!"

"I guess, you get what you wish for..."

**Everyone listens to the gossip...**

"Did you hear? That new girl stuffs her bra!"

"No, but I heard she was moved to Westchester because her dad died because he had an overdose, so they sent her here.

"Nuh-uh!"

**But sometimes, you can't fight it...**

"My dad wasn't a drunk!"

"Yes... this is my real chest."

**Even if you kick the Queen Bee out of her throne...**

"I can't believe you did that! No has ever tried to kick her out Queen Bee status!

"A girl's gotta do, what a girl's got to do."

"Hell ya!"

**Maybe life _does_ work out for the new kid on the block...**

"You know, I think we should make a new clique."

"Yeah, and make Miss New Girl, our alpha."

"Me!?"

"No one has ever dethroned a Queen, and I think you've done us enough. The least we can do is make you our aplha."

"Thanks.

--

"So, do you maybe want to, go out or something?

"Do you know how many guys have asked me that today?

"Uh, no. Did it work?"

"I'm kissing you aren't I?"

"Huh? Wh-" But the boy was cut off. Some glossy lips were attached to his. The _new girl's_ glossy lips, to be correct.


	2. I Think We're Going To Be Great Friends

**Airport Parking**

**Slot 57**

**3:24 p.m.**

"Guys, hurry up! I want to meet Massie the _second_ she steps off the plane." Claire begged, putting her Dior over-sized white sunglasses on, that just perfectly matched her yellow slouch bamboo minidress, and white patent leather sandals. It was from this really eco-friendly store, and was absolutely, positively, summer chic.

"That would be you, Leesh." Dylan laughed, pointing at the very slow Alicia.

"No fair! It's not my fault it's physically impossible for me to move fast!" Alicia whined, stopping to take a rest.

"Want me to carry you?" Josh asked, winking.

"Sure." Alicia giggled, as she jumped onto Josh's back.

"Oh wait, my phones ringing, hop off." Josh ordered, answering his cell phone.

"Anyone wanna carry me?" Dylan asked, eyeing the boys.

"Nopers." Cam denied.

"Count me out." Derrick said.

"Ugh." Dylan pouted.

"Hey guys, I gotta run, but I'll see you tonight, right? Claire's house?" Josh shouted, running out the doors, without a good bye from anyone.

"Ugh, fine." Alicia complained.

"Guys, come one!" Claire shouted, running towards the luggage pick-up.

The rest of the group caught up with Claire, the second a very beautiful looking girl, strutted into view.

"Holy crap." Derrick whispered, as he elbowed Cam. Massie's eyes caught Derrick's view, and she blushed, giggling. That what she had wished for, a verry cute boy.

"Dear god." Cam replied, his mouth dropping open.

Massie Block was smiling genuinely, and model-walking towards the group in a Lafayette 148 flowery, flowy skirt, a white hatlet tunic from Ella Moss, and a pair of white UGG sandals. Her white Chanel over-sized sunglasses looked stunning against her tan body. Her amber, wavy hair was resting on her shoulders beautifully with a white Juicy headband. She looked good, and she knew it, and she flaunted it.

"Is that her?" Dylan whisper-yelled.

"Duhhh." Claire squealed, running towards Massie and embracing her in a hug.

"Heyyy Claire!" Massie giggled.

"Ehmagawd, I missed you tons." Claire smiled.

"I know, me too. So introduce me to all your friends?" Massie asked sweetly.

"Totally." Claire replied, coolly, grabbing Massie's hand. "These are the members of my clique, Alicia and Dylan."

The two girls waved.

"Hola." Alicia greeted, shaking Massie's hand.

"Heya." Dylan smiled, bubbly.

"Nice to meet you." Massie replied to the girls.

"And these are my best boy buddies." Claire giggled.

"Nice to see you." Cam smiled. Massie was drawn to his intense look, the green eye, the blue eye, the black hair, and the really skinny body.

"You too." Massie smiled.

"I'm Derrick." Derrick introduced, moving the attention to himself. Which Massie noticed...

"So, I see you like to have the attention on you?" Massie asked, raising and amber, brown eyebrow.

"Is it that obvious?" Derrick challenged.

"Maybe, but I do know that we're going to be very good friends." Massie replied with a wink, before walking away with Claire.

"She's mine." Derrick called.

"She's new, which means fair game." Cam replied.

"I think it's obvious she wants me." Derrick said.

"Don't be so full of yourself." Cam warned, watching Massie laugh with Claire, longingly.

"Hey guys, we're leaving!" Claire called back to the guys.

"Cool." Derrick said, following the girl's, admiring how awesome Massie's butt looked in that skirt.

"Whatever." Cam replied.

"Ehmagawd!" Dylan squealed. "Derrick was so totally over you."

"Ya think?" Massie giggled. "He is so ah-dorable."

"I already have a boyfriend." Alicia bragged, admiring her nails.

"Josh doesn't count. It's not even official. Just because you kiss and giggle, does nawt mean your dating." Claire barked.

"What if he asked me in private, and I didn't tell you?" Alicia spat.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Dylan cried.

"I never said he even asked me!" Alicia whined.

"But you admitted it, without admitting it." Claire proved a point.

"Oh, fine. He asked me. Happy?" Alicia sighed.

"Oh, I knew it the whole time, I just wanted to get you to admit it." Claire laughed.

"You guys." Alicia whined. "Look." Alicia pointed towards a group of five pretty girls making their way towards them.

Claire, Alicia, and Dylan, immediately stopped in their tracks, but Massie continued to strut toward them.

"Oh, look girls, it's the new chick." The dirty blonde cooed.

"Better than being the old chick." Massie mumbled.

"What?" The dirty blonde demanded.

"Great to meet you." Massie smiled, shaking the girl's hand as hard as she could without showing it.

"I'm Kristen. But I'm sure you've heard tons of me." Kristen bragged.

"Welll, I've heard that you cheated on Josh with Cam, a few times, you backstab a lot more than you should, and that everyone in your clique hates but are too scared of the 'blonde bombshell' which you've been given that name for a reason, and really want out of your clique." Massie smiled, knowing Kristen couldn't beat that.

"Ugh!" Kristen whined, stomping off.

"Dude! You crushed her!" Dylan squealed.

"It wasn't that hard, you guys are just scared of her, you have to bring the same kind of power and punch her with it." Massie laughed.

"Did you really hear all that?!" Alicia asked.

"Yup. The grapevine in O-Town in longer than you think." Massie giggled.

"So the part about Cam... was true?" Claire asked, quietly.

"Yea, totally." Massie replied.

"When did you hear it?" Claire asked again, sitting down.

"The day before I left which was... Monday." Massie said. Claire stood up and stomped over to Cam.

"Hey Claire." Cam greeted, but he was greeted with a slap on the cheek.

"You cheated on me!" Claire shouted.

"No! Maybe... yes..." Cam confessed.

"Ugh. I'm done with you. For good." Claire spat, grabbing her bag and signaling the girls to follow.

"Harsh, man." Derrick patted Cam on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah, and Cam, your kicked out of my car pool. So, get your own ride!" Claire screamed.

"See ya dude." Derrick said, running to catch up with Massie.

"Okay." Cam said, pulling out his cell phone and calling his brother.

"Way to go, Claire. That was awesome." Dylan giggled.

"Thanks." Claire gritted.

"Yeah, you sure do know how to break some lying hearts." Alicia put in.

"Thanks." Claire giggled.

"That was pretty impressive." Massie added.

"Guys, stop, you're gonna make me cry." Claire begged.

"Oh Claire, be strong." Dylan hugged Claire.

"If you let go, I will be." Claire laughed.

"You know guys, I think we're gonna be the best of friends." Massie stated, looking into Derrick green eyes, smiling.


End file.
